


bloody, bloody Mitchell & Daisy

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Vampire Sex, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	bloody, bloody Mitchell & Daisy

Some may like this, some may not. I love it. *blush* What's wrong with me? lol

(I just ignore what they did to get into that bloody state...)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/400170/400170_original.jpg)

full size 1024x768 wall http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/400170/400170_original.jpg


End file.
